Across my memory
by IqVaDa
Summary: yaoi talakai. kai has finally started 2 remember. Will things ever be the same between him and tala? How far will he run before he accepts help? read 2 find out. plz be nice i'm a newbie!


WARNINGS: yaoi (boy x boy) Tala/Kai (uke-kai), maybe violence in other chapters if ur a homophobe don't bitch that I didn't warn u!. Rated for swearing and/or abusive language…… actually it wouldn't be so much in the fic as it would be in my lill messages ;;; hehe (so that means that rating may change in the future)

Oh and OVER USED PLOT PPL!!! But gimme a break it's a first attempt thing.

DISCLIMAR: _groan_ do I have toooo!!

.….

…..

_pout_ Fn be that way but answer the following question's:

**Q1**, IS THE SKY RED AND THE CLOUDS MADE OUT OF COTTON CANDY THAT GIVE OUT CHOCOLATE AS RAIN?

**Q2**, DO YOU SEE ME, A RANDOM AUTHORESS JUMPING IN RANDOM PLACES IN THE ANIME AND GLOMPING KAI?

Kai: O.O

**Q3**, IS KAI THE BILLION TIMES WORLD CHAMPION KICKING EVERY BODYS ASS ROCKECTING OUTTA THE STADIUM?

Kai: grrrrr what's that suppose to mean!!!

gulps er…….. if you have all the answers as a Big fat NO!! Then there you have it that's your answer…. And if anyone tells me 2 spell it out 4 him or her I'll kill them and leave their answer on their grave :D

ENJOY!!!!

(R&R!!!!!!!!!!)

KEY:

"I loveeee you kaiiiiii!!!" speech

_Dumb dumb and dumber!!_ Italics is flash back

'**/Blah blah blah/'** thoughts 

Sunlight filtered though the open windows past the fluttering curtain and on to the two teens that lay side-by-side seemingly molded into each other.

The red head stirred lightly and cracked open a blue sleep-ridden orb to gaze down upon his younger lover. Dual-colored hair was sprawled all over his chest and tucked under his chin. An arm was wrapped tightly around his torso where the tangled up bodies disappeared beneath the sheets. The red haired teen turned over to his side so that he was facing the other and tightened his arms around the still slumbering teen. He smiled at the slightly parted rosy lips barely resisting the urge to lean down and kiss them.

The red head also known as Tala sighed remembering last night. It was something he wasn't going to forget in a long time.

(A/N hehe I know what ya'll are thinking…….wink…sorry 2 burst your bubble)

FLASHBACK

_Tala slipped of the bed and made a beeline towards the bathroom. Not noticing the look of discomfort on the other teen._

_(15 minutes later)_

_Tala sighed in relief and stepped out of the bathroom. _

"ahh!!!"

_His head whip lashed towards his lover when he heard low moan ripple through the silence of the night. He rushed towards Kai only to see his faced scrunched up in pain. __**/'**_**He is having a nightmare'/**

Kai whimpered slightly whispering incoherent things under his breath and turned over. Tala snapped out of his mussing forcing down his sleepiness so that he could wake up his younger lover. He knew what it was like to have his night haunted by the shadows of his past. He was determined not to make his lover suffer more than he already is. Not sure of what to do, he shook him slightly. Only to have Kai struggle, trying to get away from him. Not knowing what to do he settled for pinning Kai's hands to the bed.

"_lemme go!". Kai mumbled, trying to twist his arms out of Tala's hold._

" _Wake up phoenix……wake up it's just a dream"_

_Kai mumbled something and when rigid. Almost as if electrified Kai started trashing around, whimpering and struggling against his hold, biting his lips almost as if trying to stifle screams. Tala frowned trying to keep his cool despite the situation. He pulled Kai in a sitting position and shook Kai harder holding him firmly in his grasp._

"_Kai …Kai!! Wake up…stop struggling it's me Tala!…"_

_Kai gasped and made an attempt to hit him, still in the land of the unconscious. Kai wasn't aware that the one he was struggling against is in fact his own lover, not the demon in his sleep. It was becoming increasingly difficult for Tala to hold Kai down. He made a quick decision and straddled Kai in order to calm him and hopefully gain his attention. To his confusion and surprise Kai started twisting and arching beneath him. Struggling to get away tear's streamed down the pale cheeks._

"_LET ME GO"_

"_Kai wake up little phoenix its just a dream"_

"_NO……please n-no…" _

"_Kai!…"_

" _Don't do it… I don't want this!!"_

"_KAI for heaven sakes wake up!"_

" _NO! Go away…"_

"_KAI!!……"_

"_PLEASE …PL-PLEASE LET ME GO!"_

"_KAI snap out of it… it's just a dream wake up…"_

_Kai whimpered "Boris!!…No!…ST-STOP BORIS!". As if on cue Kai let out a gut-wrenching scream. To say that it was like he was being tortured was putting it mildly._

"_Please Kai wake up…just wake up!"._

_He couldn't stand to see Kai in pain, yet he couldn't help him. Helplessness flooded him. Tears started flowing down Tala's flawless cheeks as well. But he didn't notice. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the horrible scene below him. He however flinched, when the teen below him let out a wail of anguish. He became deaf to the world. He didn't notice a their bedroom door was thrown open. Tala didn't notice when Bryan and Spencer ran into the room. He didn't even respond to their urgent voices. However he was shaken out of his daze when cold water made its presence known, seeping through his clothes chilling him to the bone. Also causing Kai to jolt back to the world of the living._

_A few seconds later, Tala let go off one of Kai's hands and caressed the tear stricken face beneath him. He turned to see a slightly panting Bryan standing besides the bed with a bucket in his hands. Spencer behind him looking a shocked as Tala felt a few moments ago._

_A soft sniffled brought him back to his lover. Tala launched him self on the teen gathering him in his arms as the said teen cried into Tala's shoulder. Tala rocked him whispering soft words in his ears. Stroking the still wet dual colored locks never questioning only comforting._

_Either knew when Bryan and Spencer joined in to form a group hug. No one knew when the now fragile teen fell asleep; neither knew when they feel asleep. But even in this confusing hour they knew that, this is when they stick together and try to drive away the demons that haunted their nights, just like they always did._

_END FLASHBACK_

Tala looked around apparently the other two had gone to their respected rooms as they were nowhere in sight. Tala stroked Kai's back with one arm and pulled Kai's head closer to his, with the other. Deciding to stay by Kai's side until he woke up. He made himself comfortable not planning on moving or disturbing Kai anytime soon. **/'After last nights little stunt you needed your sleep and after that you'll will need your energy, cause you aren't getting off the hock this easy not until you've explained what the nightmare was all about. No matter what it was Kai you **_**have **_**to tell me? Was it something Boris did to you? It must have had been terrible because it scared you so badly. But the most important question is that what is it that you have ****remembered****!?'/**

He pulled Kai closer with a determined look, kissing his head softly.

**PLZ review and since its my first ficcy.**

I've left it there I wanna see if someone likes it enough 4 me 2 continue.

_Flames are welcomed only if they are valid and have reason behind it_.

However if u like the ficcy, even a tenne tiny bit plz temme caz even a small word 4m you will make my day and as payment I promise to mention u and thank u for your time… whn I update again 

Kai: humph! It's so like you to bribe the ppl 4 the reviews…

Me: boots kai outta the ficcy hehe… don't listen 2 him he's just sore that I made him a cry baby insert evil grin……. Whhhhhich turns sheepish as Kai growls at me 4m the twitchy pile of blader's on the floor

REVEIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
